winxfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Winx - Episode 110
Dangerous Waters is the tenth episode of the first season of World of Winx. Synopsis In California, as the Winx scout for talent, Ace falls under the spell of the Queen. Bloom and Roxy dash to recover the watch from the detectives. Plot The Winxmobile arrives at the Santa Monica beach in California. Ace then opens up the show and shows the audience the beach. The camera then zooms onto the Winxmobile, where Lorelei jumps out of the vehicle and shows how ecstatic she is about the beach. She walks over to some of the locals and greets everyone on camera, then "jokingly" introduces her "assistants" - the Winx. Ace plays along the assistant part which the girls find annoying. Lorelei tells the locals that the WOW crew are looking for talents, but as the Dreamix has not picked up any talents yet Stella amusingly decides to let Lorelei have some fun since she chose to come here. Lorelei feels that the talent is a sandcastle artist, she shows Ace who it is - a little boy who is just banging on the sand with a small shovel. The audience laugh and Ace starts to lose his patience; he asks his assistant who had hired this idiot (Lorelei). The assistant replies that it was Ace himself. Ace and the assistant head backstage; Ace is fuming and so he fires him for pointing out the truth. Ace also tells his stylists to scram as well, which they do in a hasty fashion. Ace complains and wants a new assistant, Smee hears about it when he sneaks backstage. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, Smee offers his assistance. Delighted, Ace decides the audience should get something exciting and Smee obliges with some ideas in mind. The show is now on commercial and so the drones have stopped recording. Lorelei gets annoyed that Ace stopped recording while she was doing a good job (in her opinion that is). She decides that she would make a better host than Ace, but takes it back when she sees the Winx eyeing her. The Winx talk amongst themselves, and all are visibly bummed about Bloom not being with them. Meanwhile, Bloom and Roxy are on the hunt for the magical watch they need to enter the World of Dreams, which is in the hands of the detectives. Arthur keeps track of them and shares his sights with Roxy. Artu sees that they are heading to the airport and that they do indeed, have the watch. So, Roxy and Bloom follows Artu's lead unaware that the same man who snuck into Annabelle's home is following them. Backstage of WOW, Smee's idea is putting Ace under his power using the magical watch. The show starts up again and Ace appears on stage, the Winx greet him and so does Lorelei who lets him that she has found another talent. Ace then insults her talents. This shocks the Winx and Lorelei, but all Ace and the audience does is laugh. Ace then decides that the Winx have to show off their talents through a test. Smee gets the audience to agree and who then start to chant "test" in unison. In Santa Monica, Stella has a bad feeling about this. Roxy and Bloom follow Artu who is chasing the detectives' car. In the car, the detectives discuss about the watch. It seems that their forensic team have no clue what it is and hope that the watchmaker in Switzerland will help them. Gómez also comments that they get to enjoy the skiing country with each other, which also prompts Evans to annoyingly remind him that they are still investigating. Then suddenly, Jim lands roughly on the roof of their car and tries to snatch the watch. Gómez holds onto the watch tightly as Evans steps on it to try and shake the him off. Artu follows. Jim succeeds in stealing it and disappears before the detectives could do anything which angers them. Jim runs off to an alley with Bloom and Roxy pursuing him, determined to catch him. Meanwhile, the girls are preparing themselves for Ace's tests: get to Mako Island by water skiing and be their first before the Sharks group. With the competition set, Aisha is more than excited to get started. The race begins and Lorelei is happy to stay behind and watch. The Winx get ahead of the Sharks, which irritates Ace but he tries to play it cool as he is still hosting. Smee, who is watching, decides to move onto phase two. The detectives, Artu, Bloom and Roxy chase Jim. But when he jumps over a fence in an alley, the detectives can no longer follow. However, Bloom and Roxy can, they chase on the rooftops but Roxy lets Bloom know, through Artu's eyes, that Jim had just landed on the street. They pursue him once more. The girls are almost at Mako Island when Lorelei takes the lead with a small boat which then breaks down after just passing the others by a bit. The sharks surround her boat, she tries to restart it but to no avail and starts to panic. The girls are coming to Lorelei's rescue when Stella asks Ace if he thinks the test is dangerous, which it clearly is. Ace replies psychotically that it is an extreme test after all. Behind the curtains, Smee is actually the one controlling the sharks. Aisha sneakily uses her magic to push some sharks away. Stella comments that Ace is going too far but Flora says that someone is definitely controlling the sharks and Ace. The sharks are looming dangerously close the girls. By now, the drones have submerged into the water, and now, there is no feed to the show. The assistant points that out to Ace, who still says the show will go on in a deranged laugh. The Winx have made onto a shipwreck, which is safe from the sharks and dangerous waves. Aisha is then able to use her magic secretly to release the sharks from Smee's control, saving Lorelei. Unfortunately for them the Sharks themselves reveal to be monstrous, pirate ghouls. The Winx transform and fight against the pirate ghouls. The pirate ghouls have the upper hand, they fight and eventually the pirates all end up on the same rock. Seeing this as an opportunity, Aisha attacks them with a large wall of water. When she releases the water, the pirates disappear into a portal. The waves become calm again and the gloomy, dark atmosphere is no more. They realize that these pirates are working for the Queen as well but they are interrupted by Lorelei who is on a safety boat and had rowed her way to Mako Island, and finds out their true identities. She calls Ace to let him and their audience know, Ace answers his phone and Lorelei proceeds to tell him what she discovered. All Ace did next was laugh at her statement, obviously not believing. On the other end, Stella mocks Lorelei about her "compliment" towards them which infuriates Lorelei. Ace continues laughing even more deranged, while Lorelei tries to get him to believe her, Ace fires her. Ace runs rampantly while cackling psychotically, so his assistant decides to cut the show. After Lorelei realizes she has been fired, she angrily throws her phone into the ocean but decides that she will make a film about her discovery. She then she paddles back to shore with a smirk. The Winx are more than happy to see her finally out of their hair. Meanwhile, Roxy, Bloom and Artu are able to corner Jim, who jumps to escape Artu and ends up dropping and breaking the magical watch. Roxy snatches the magical watch but because the watch is broken, they are unsure of what to do now. Jim then jumps back down and offers his assistance to them, much to their shock. Major Events *Smee places Ace under his control. *Ace puts his talents scouts through a dangerous test. *Jim snatches the Magic Watch from the detectives. *Lorelei discovers the Winx's true identities. *Lorelei is fired. *Bloom, Roxy and Arthur corner Jim and finally have the watch. *The Magic Watch is broken when Jim dodges Arthur. *Jim offers to help the girls. Debuts Characters *Smee *Zombie Pirates Locations *Santa Monica *California *Mako Island Characters Major Characters *WOW Staff **Winx Club ***Stella ***Musa ***Aisha ***Tecna ***Flora *Fairies **Bloom Recurring Characters *WOW Staff **Ace **Margot **Cliff **Lorelei (dismissed) *Fairies **Roxy *Animals **Artu **Puff Minor Characters *Enemies **Smee **Zombie Pirates **Jim *Humans **Evans **Gómez Spells Used *None. Songs Theme Songs *Winx Club Sparkles of Light *The Wonderful World of Winx Transformation Songs *Dreamix Insert Songs *Jump Into the Fun Script *DuArt Trivia *The in-show sequence for Jump Into the Fun resembles a scene from the music video for K-Pop group Girls' Generation’s song "Party." **This is the second instance of Rainbow S.r.l. taking inspiration from Girls' Generation with the first instance being Season 6 trailer’s scene of the Winx dancing in the streets and the song playing toward the end of the trailer resembling a song belonging to the group. *Mako Island also appears in Australian TV series H2O: Just Add Water. Mistakes *For a split second, the strap on Lorelei's sandals move. *As Bloom and Roxy chase Jim down, Roxy's eyes are colored light gray instead of purple and her yellow streaks are missing. *When Jim drops the Watch the top comes off but, it reappears as the camera zooms out while Bloom and Roxy try to figure out what to do next. *Roxy's other glove is mistakenly drawn as Bloom's when she reaches to touch the broken watch. *In some scenes, Aisha's flower is missing in her Dreamix form. WOWEp110Mistake.png|Lorelei's sandal strap shifting. WOW Ep.110 Mistake (1).jpg|Roxy's incorrectly colored eyes and missing yellow streaks. WOW Ep.110 Mistake (2).jpg|The watch is broken... WOW Ep.110 Mistake (3).jpg|Roxy's glove error. WOW Ep.110_Mistake (4).png|Then the top is back on despite being clearly broken. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Episodes Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:3Beep Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 1 Episodes (World of Winx)